


When In Theed

by Benvoliocombeferre



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Jedi!Rey, Rey is grey though, Roman Holiday AU, fluff??, prince!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benvoliocombeferre/pseuds/Benvoliocombeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Ben Solo originally planned on only a night out, he received something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a BenRey Roman Holiday au that I wrote because no one else did. 
> 
> Roman Holiday was a film from 1953, staring Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck. If you have Netflix, I recommend you watch it, I know it's at least available in America.

It wasn't until Prince Ben received his drink that the droid serving him left him by himself.

"Anything else I can do to assist you Your Highness?" The droid asked.

"That will be all," he sipped the warm liquid, supposedly it was to treat his current tenseness due to all his recent traveling by calming his nerves.

"Very well, goodnight," the droid exited.

The Prince waited until the sounds of his body guards outside his bedchamber subsided before slipping out of his sleeping attire and into his day robes, hoping that without wearing his usual elaborate outer garments, he would appear less regal. Ben crept out to the balcony attached to his chamber. It was a few floors off of the ground, making his plan of going unnoticed just a bit more difficult. There were still lights on in the rooms beside his, so being stealth was essential.

He proceeded to railing on one side of the balcony where conveniently a sturdy tree was planted in the garden below, its trunk reaching the past where he stood. Ben swung one leg over the railing, reaching for a long branch that could hold his weight. Other branches shook as he lifted himself into the tree and climbed toward the ground, making sure to rustle minimal foliage on his way down.

After carefully keeping in the shadows of the garden, Ben pulled his hood up and kept his head down as he found his way away from the palace and into the bustling city. The paths buzzed with speeders and suspicious-looking inhabitants, perhaps himself included, given that his dark robes made him look like a con. He tried his best to not draw attention to himself.

Ben strolled along through the streets, curious about what he would experience within the evening, though he began to feel a bit fatigued. Little did he know that his previous drink contained a sleeping sedative. He continued wandering on his way until he found a stone bench off to the side of the road, where he gladly sat and rubbed his eyes. So much for a night of freedom, he had hoped to not be so drowsy.

"Are you alright?"

Ben directed his gaze up to find a young woman standing before him, where had she come from?

"I am just a bit tired," he struggled to keep his head up.

"Do you need to get home? I can contact a speeder to give you a ride."

"I don't live here," he mumbled, face buried in his hands.

"Where are you staying then?"

"I, I didn't think tonight would go this way, I don't know what I was expecting," The Prince yawned, avoiding answering her question.

"Do you need somewhere to stay? I know of a hostel nearby."

"I think I'm just gonna go, um," Ben scratched his head, "I have a place to stay, but I don't know how to get back," he confirmed, unaware that the sedative had become stronger, prohibiting him from focusing.

"I would help you, but I have no idea who you are," the woman stated with crossed arms.

Ben thought for a moment, should he use his real name? It could possibly get him in trouble.  "I'm," he rubbed his eyes, "My name is Kylo, Kylo Ren."

"Well, there's a start. I'm Rey."

"Rey," Ben blinked, "It's a pleasure," with that, he slumped over on the bench and fell asleep.

*

An unfamiliar sensation awoke the Prince the next morning: peace, no servant droids present to wake him in their monotones. He found himself lying on an old bed. The room he was inside of was empty, save for a large cupboard in the corner, and a small table with two chairs beside it. There was a closed door across from where he rested.

A knock sounded from the door a moment later.

"Come in," Ben didn't know what else to say.

The same young woman who he remembered seeing the night before, Rey, opened the door and entered the room holding a steaming ceramic bowl, "Did you sleep well?"

Ben nodded, "Where am I?"

"You're still in Theed, in one of the available rooms in a complex where in which I have connections. I didn't want to leave you vulnerable in an unfamiliar park where you could have been harmed."

"I thank you for that," Ben rose and bowed his head, "how did you get me here?"

"I communicated with a friend to help me lift you onto a speeder and I then brought you here. Fortunately the landlady pitied you enough to let you spend the night free of charge. Are you hungry?" Rey set the bowl on the table and approached the cupboard to open one of the doors, revealing a stash of sustenance and toiletries.

He was ravenous, "Yes, please." He hadn't noticed the freckles dancing across her visage the evening before, the dark did not serve her justice.

"Well, serve yourself then," she tossed a rag to him for washing up as he sat down at the table before she exited the room.

Closing the door behind her, Rey nodded to her colleague and best friend, Finn, "It is him, it's Prince Solo."

"So he lied to you," Finn glanced at the image on his holopad, it was from an announcement released by the Nabooian Royal Court about the arrival of Prince Ben Solo, grandson to former Queen Amidala, and son of Princess Leia of Alderaan.

"He's royalty," Rey murmured, "one would understand why he wishes to keep a low profile. I know I do," She casually put her hand on her hip, holding back the side of her robe to reveal a hilt attached to her belt. 

"If you tell him that you know who he is, do you think it would be easier for him to act like himself?"

"No." Rey stated, "He needs to tell me on his own, when he trusts me. And besides, since I don't know what he is like, why would he not act like his real self? I don't want to sell him out, he probably left the palace for a reason."

It wasn't particularly easy to listen to their low voices through the door, but Ben succeeded in hearing the gist of their conversation. A good night's sleep had done wonders for him, though he wondered if he should have just come clean from the beginning.

The Prince rose from his seat at the small table and made his way to the door, its height reaching his forehead, forcing him to duck under and out after he pulled to door open, "Thank you for everything, Rey," he interrupted them, "but I must be getting back before anyone wonders where I am."

"Mister Ren," Rey bowed her head in greeting, "This is Finn," she gestured to her friend.

Both men greeted each other by way of nodding.

"Do you know where you're going?" Rey continued.

"Um, no, but I'm sure I can figure it out." Ben slumped his shoulders.

"Have you been in Theed before? It's an enormous city, so you're bound to get lost if you don't know where you are," Finn stated, "I know an excellent guide, should you need one," he nudged Rey.

"I suppose so," Ben replied, "if it isn't too much trouble?"

"Nonsense," Rey insisted, "I am relieved of my usual duties today." She took a step toward their guest. "I know I can at least guide you back to where I found you this previous evening."


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews, they make my day :3

"Do you remember now where you were lodging before I found you here?" Rey asked as they arrived at the same park as the night before.

 _No_ ,"I have a general idea I think. I can find my way from here, thank you Rey," Ben bowed his head.

"I'm glad I could help. Perhaps we shall cross paths again," _And should that happen, we might gain each other's trust and you could tell me you're a prince...and I could in turn possibly tell you that I'm a Jedi,_ "I hope you enjoy your stay in Theed," Rey returned the formal gesture.

"Thank you again." The Prince bade his last farewell before wandering off onto a familiar path, though he then realized that they all looked the same. Curious to see if Rey was watching him leave, he glanced over his shoulder, ready to wave goodbye to her, but she had disappeared.

*

After Rey arrived back at the complex, she felt obligated to straighten up the bedroom that was no longer occupied. In exchange for protection from any future intruders, the landlady allowed Rey to lodge in another room for a discounted price, both the Yula and Rey benefitted from each other's help. As Rey removed the tattered sheets from the mattress, she noticed something on the table that she hadn't placed there that morning. She moved to the table to find that it was a pile of credits, _the prince likely left them as a method of payment,_ she mused as she pocketed the credits, reminding herself to give them to the old woman when she was through with the room.

*

Ben strolled through the lively streets of the grand city, unsure if he wanted to go back to the palace. By then someone would have noticed that he was missing. He observed the native people through quick glances as he walked, their humble shops and stands receiving moderate amounts of business. Ben felt in one of his pockets for the last few credits he brought as he was passing an old gungan man who was selling trinkets.

"Youssa want to buy something?" The gungan gestured to his display.

 _These are mostly useless souvenirs,_ "I haven't decided yet," Ben inspected the display.

"Perhaps some flowers?" The gungan continued, "Youssa have a special someone?"

"I think the answer to that is only mine to know." The prince internally sighed as he held one credit in front of the gungan, "What may I buy with this?"

The gungan snatched the credit from Ben's fingers and gestured to his display of merchandise, "One flower bundle, whichever youssa want."

Ben studied the flowers for a moment before deciding on a bundle with blue stems and white petals. He then thanked the gungan, and continued on his way.

*

"Yula," Rey called through the ajar door of her landlady's apartment.

"Come in," the old woman straightened her posture in her chair, she might have been dozing off before Rey arrived.

"I found this in the room Kylo Ren used," she placed the credits in her landlady's dainty hand.

"Who?"

"The man who you let stay here last night. I assume he left it as payment."

"Oh yes, I remember now," Yula closed her fingers over the credits.

"Do you need anything then? I haven't any plans today."

"Rey," Yula said in her aged voice, "I want you to take these back," she held out the money, "and go enjoy yourself away from here. It's very nice out today."

Rey hesitantly took back the credits, "Are you sure?"

"You are always helping others, when was the last time you did something for yourself?" The old woman smiled.

"Thank you," Rey bowed before she exited.

*

Eventually, because of guilt and pity, Ben spent most of his credits on miscellaneous items that he didn't necessarily need, save for a canteen of water. He was also able to negotiate with one traveling merchant, bartering his intensely violet cloak for one of a soft gray tone. He had plenty of purple clothing articles at home, but nothing in gray, so he was pleased by the change.

Out of gratitude for his business and polite etiquette, some other seller invited Ben to a gathering that following evening, "It begins at twilight, at Varykino. Invite whoever you want," the pleased man insisted, clutching his earnings.

"I think I would like to come," the prince nodded.

*

As he continued through the lively streets, Ben stopped walking as he spotted her across the street at a cantina, sitting at one of the tables outside, _Rey_. She sat alone, sipping from a glass occasionally as she too observed the people around her go about their everyday lives. It wasn't long before the two made eye contact. Following the encounter, the prince quickly directed his gaze to the ground, then checked to see if she was still staring, she was.

Ben watched her raise her hand to wave to him. (It almost looked like she was going to use the force, like what Ben remembered his uncle does, but he then reminded himself that Uncle Luke was the only Jedi left.) He waved back and removed his hood with the other hand as he crossed the street, uncertain about whether or not to smile, even though he noticed a slight grin played across Rey's lips as he sat adjacent to her.

"You must have found your way back, then?" She referred to his new garment, assuming that he changed his clothes after arriving home.

"Actually no, I've just been browsing around the streets and buying things I don't need." Ben swallowed a sip from his canteen.

"Well, now you match me," she cackled, "I might also do some exploring today, I haven't had a free day in ages."

The prince went out on a limb with his reply, "Would, would you like some company?" He unattractively sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

"I suppose so," she shrugged, "we might discover some new sights, I haven't been here long enough to see all of them."

"Have you been to Varykino?"

"I haven't, but I do know where it is, and I've heard that a former queen once lived there."

"Yes, I was invited there for a gathering tonight. Do you want to come with me?"

"Maybe, should I have the energy, I would like to, the water must be so beautiful in the moons' light."

 _That won't be the only beautiful thing,_ "Are you sure you would be alright with going with me? We only met last night, I know nothing about you, nor you of me."

"I know for sure that you won't harm me, I happen to be very skilled in self-defense," Rey assured, "besides, I might have an idea of what you are like."

"And what is that then?"

"Based on your stance, I take it that you have been brought up to have decent manners, which may categorize you as respectable."

Heat rose to the prince's face, "I have been raised to be polite, yes. Is there anything else?"

 _You're a prince,_ "I may figure out something else later," Rey concluded.

The two took leave of the cantina shortly after Rey downed the last of her beverage, keeping an appropriate amount of space between them. Ben walked with his hands folded behind his back, his height casted a shadow upon Rey, to her relief. Hot weather was something she had never favored, it reminded her too much of her time spent alone on that dreadful desert planet.

"Do you know where we're going, Rey?" The prince asked.

"Perhaps the lake country, that way we won't have to travel too far to Varykino," she stopped at a parked speeder.

"Is this yours?" Ben referred to the vehicle.

"I am borrowing it from Finn," Rey sat down in front of the steering wheel, "get in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to post at least one more installment after this, please let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	3. Part 3

"May I ask why you're driving so fast?" Ben tried his best not to seem too externally uneasy with Rey's faster-than-safe speed.

"Sorry," she slowed the speeder down, "I'm just so accustomed to rushing because I always have a lot of work to do. I keep forgetting that there is nearly no time limit today. I haven't had a real break in more than a hundred day cycles."

The prince understood how she felt, he had slipped out of the palace for the same reason that she had driven too fast: there was always too much to do and not enough time, "I have had a difficult time forgetting too."

*

Eventually, Rey parked the speeder off one of the main roads, "This is where I have gone once before," she pointed to a vast expanse of green fields beside them, along with waterfalls that flowed into a river, which continued into a lake in the distance.

Only recently in the past few years before had more and more inhabitants visited the lake country frequently. There were families and other people scattered about the fields, some swam in the water, some enjoyed picnics in the tall grass. 

"The water always stood out the most in my memory of this place." Not until Rey left Jakku had she ever remembered seeing a body of water that was abundant and clean, there had only been community troughs of murky water that were rationed between hundreds of consumers. "I found it easy to relax when I was here last." She stepped out of the speeder and started toward the river, the grass reached nearly as high as her waist.

Ben followed suit, "I must agree that it is quite soothing."

Rey strode through the field until she was able to start to see the texture of the water in the river, "This where I stopped last time." She turned and look behind herself to find her companion had almost caught up to her.

Ben was reminded of the flowers he purchased earlier that day as he walked through the grass, the bundle had begun to poke him through the pocket of his cloak. He withdrew it, tucked it under his arm, and continued until he stood beside Rey, "So what did you do here before?"

"That's the fun of it, Kylo, I did almost nothing," she wore a bright smile, "I merely meditated for a few long moments before falling asleep to the sound of the water. It was wonderful."

"If you plan on doing that again," he removed his cloak and held it out to Rey, "you're welcome to use this as a barrier between you and the damp grass."

"Thank you, but I don't really mind the grass," she took note again of his reoccurring polite etiquette as she mounted herself in a cross-legged position on the ground, "it's all part of the experience." She drew in a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

Ben stood next to her for a moment, taking in the view before he dropped the bundle under his arm on to the ground and lowered himself into a seated position, leaning back on his hands. As he began to doze off to the sound of the flowing river, an innocent whisper brought him back to reality.

"Are those for your wife?"

Ben's eyes shot open to find a small child standing in front of him, "What?"

"Those are really nice flowers," the little boy continued whispering, "Are you going to give them to your wife?"

Ben looked to Rey on his left, her eyes were still closed, "Um," Ben bit his tongue in an attempt to figure out how to answer the child, "Yes." He didn't know what else to say.

"She will love them, I know Mama loves it when Papa gives her flowers," the child giggled before he ran off.

 _Do his parents know where he is?_ Ben wondered after the boy disappeared.

"What are we?" Rey's voice sounded confused.

Ben jerked his head back to look at the young woman, "I'm sorry, I thought you were sleeping. I couldn't think of a response that wouldn't displease the child, he seemed too excited."

"I'll conclude that we aren't yet friends," Rey answered her own question, "though perhaps we are at a- wait," She realized that the two of them had differing thoughts on their minds, "What child?"

"The little boy who was just here." Ben hadn't caught on as quickly as Rey.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Ben decided to not dig himself into a hole, "You were saying? Not yet friends, though what?"

"Though we may be at a lower level of camaraderie, yes," Rey nodded as she turned to face him.

Ben reciprocated, "Does that imply that we have mutual trust for each other?"

Rey directed her eyes toward the sky and pondered for a moment, "Maybe, do you trust me?"

Ben thought back to the conversation he overheard that morning, about Rey wanting to gain his trust, "I do."

"Then I suppose so."

"Then, Rey, I must confess something."

"And what is that?"

"Okay, well, I am not from here, as you know," Ben began.

Rey nodded, "As am I."

"Yes, and I lied to you."

"Way to go, Kylo."

The prince felt ashamed that she still referred to him using that pseudonym, "It's Ben, I used an alias because I didn't want you to know that I had the same name as a prince."

"And how has that worked for you?"

"Well, this morning I overheard you talking to your friend Finn, and I found out that the two of you figured out my real identity."

"I suppose I have been untruthful with you as well."

"I'll forgive you if promise me you won't tell anyone who I am."

"Of course, _Your Highness,_ " she cooed, "I too have an identity that I wish to hide."

"Is Rey your real name then?" He leaned forward.

"My name is the only thing I haven't kept secret since I came to this planet. And that is all I will tell you right now, since I figured out that you're a prince before you told me."

"So does that mean that I must figure out who you really are all by myself then?" Ben thought she was being unfair.

"I plan to tell you, just not right now, maybe later."

"What if," Ben reached behind himself and grabbed his purchase that finally had a use, "I give these flowers to you? Will you tell me now?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm," Rey reached for the flowers, "These are quite lovely, however I won't tell you that easily." She inhaled the subtle scent of the flowers, "But may I keep the flowers?"

The prince sighed, "Yes."

*

The two eventually rose from their seated positions after Rey decided that she wanted to go do what she considered to be some exploring, and she was fine with going with or without Ben. Ben, however, didn't want to be alone in an unfamiliar place, regardless of the fact that the lake country was probably safer than the city. They made their way through the grass and across small streams by means of stepping stones, passing by others often. Soon enough, Rey was recognized by one of the children they had passed.

"Rey!" the little girl squealed before she ran over and hugged Rey.

"Hi Nami," Rey embraced the child back, "what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for wildflowers before I saw you."

"Well I have some flowers right here," Rey held up the bundle Ben had given to her.

"Those are really pretty, where did you find them?"

"Well, they were from him," Rey gestured to Ben, "This is Nami," Rey introduced the child to the prince, "she's my neighbor."

"Hello Nami," Ben waved to the child, "I'm Ben." He used his real name in the hopes that the child hadn't kept up with current events.

"Nice to meet you Ben," Nami waved back, "Rey, can I play with your hair?" And seemingly her attention toward Ben had disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Of course," Rey sat down again in the grass and released her brown locks from the three wispy knots on the back of her head.

Ben was reminded of his mother as the little girl fashioned Rey's hair into a braided crown atop her head, muttering a silly ditty as she added pieces of hair to the inverted plait, "Can I put some of those flowers in your hair too?" Nami referred to the blossoms gifted to Rey.

"I think that's a good idea," Rey untied the twine fastened around the bundle, "here," she handed a single flower to the child.

"Do you want to help me Ben?" Nami noticed that he had been observing intently.

"Um, Okay," Ben reached for another flower Rey held out to him.

"Just weave it in like this," Nami demonstrated.

After several failed attempts, Ben finally succeeded in making one flower stay in Rey's hair without it falling out, receiving bits of laughter from Nami and Rey in the process. By then, Nami had woven at least a dozen more into the crown braid, finishing the job.

"All done," Nima admired her work.

Rey brushed her hand across the top of her head in inspection, "You did a great job, thank you Nima, " She complimented the little girl.

"You're welcome, you look like a very pretty Princess," Nima complimented back.

 _She looks like she could become one,_ Ben mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have been reading, you're my motivation the keep writing. As always, critiques and reviews are very much appriciated. I hope the wrap this fic up in one or two more chapters.   
> If you have any questions, feel free to message me on tumblr @poetvaire
> 
> Thanks again for reading!  
> -BC


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Angst!

As the evening drew near, Rey and Ben made their way back to the speeder they had arrived in before riding along a path that led toward an entrance to Varykino. A footbridge connecting the isle to the mainland had been erected after the Clone Wars; since then, the lake retreat had been renovated and rented out to the public to be used for events and parties, such as the one Ben and Rey were on their way to attend.

Rey found a hidden area near the bridge to park the speeder before she and Ben started for the island.

"Ben, do you know if a formal invitation was needed?" Rey asked as they walked along the crowding bridge.

"I hope not," He replied, attending to Rey's altered profile, the loose tendrils that framed her face made her appear more womanly than before, _almost like a princess._

As they approached the entrance, they discovered that there wasn't a guard to turn anyone away, and to this they were relieved. As if the small island wasn't already at its peak aesthetically, the rising moons evoked an indescribable improvement that brought forth a zestful disposition upon the party guests.

"Do you dance, Rey?" Ben asked as they entered a ballroom that was already full of guests dancing and eating.

"Not in public, I've never had the opportunity," Rey stood awkwardly with her eyes directed at the floor, her hands folded behind her back. "but seeing all this food does make me hungry," She said before she left Ben off to the side of the room, where he stood. Rey proceeded to cross through the middle of the dance floor to one of the tables where other guests were helping themselves to various finger foods.

"Kind sir," a man approached Ben, "I'm glad you could make it."

The prince realized that it was the same man he had seen earlier that day, the man who was overly grateful for receiving Ben's business, "This is a nice party, thank you for inviting me." Ben noticed that the man was a lot happier than earlier that day.

"Ah, have a drink," the man grabbed a glass off a passing tray held by a servant droid before he shoved it in to Ben's hands.

"Thanks, you have a good evening." Ben patted the man's shoulder before he set off to look for Rey amid the throng of guests, leaving the untouched drink on a table he passed by on the way.

Rey had since served herself when Ben found her at a standing table, "Are you having a good time, Rey?"

"I will be," she swallowed, "I forgot to eat today."

"When you are finished, will you save a dance for me please?"

"That I will," Rey wiped her mouth using the back of her hand.

*

"I found him," a droid muttered into a discreet comm on its wrist.

"We are on our way," the voice on the receiving end replied, "prepare to escort Prince Solo into seclusion."

*

Rey focused her attention on the slow music playing as she tried her best not to step on Ben's toes, "I'm probably dancing very poorly compared to you."

"Actually, you're doing pretty well for one who has never done this before," the prince assured her.

"I don't know if being royalty means you go to balls regularly, but you seem to have a lot of experience." Rey wished to avoid eye contact with her dance partner due to their proximity. Fortunately she was a lot shorter than he, short enough to where her eyes were leveled below his clavicle. "It's getting really warm in here actually," she stepped away from Ben after the song was over, "I think I need to take a break." She didn't want to risk shedding her outer robe and exposing her lightsaber at her hip.

Ben was displeased by the absence of her hand in his. "Do you want to go outside and get some air?" He offered her his arm.

"Yes." Rey looped her arm around Ben's

*

"I'm following him now."

"Make sure he is alone."

"There seems to be a suitor on his arm, I think they are going somewhere private." The droid continued following from an unnoticed distance.

"Do whatever you must to get him alone," the voice demanded.

*

Rey drew in a deep breath as she gazed at the dark water in the light of the moons; the balcony where she stood overlooked a lake that was probably just as beautiful during the daytime. A gentle breeze blew at her face, which refreshed her from the previous uncomfortably hot temperature back inside the estate. Oddly enough, she and Ben were the only one's outside.

"Feeling better?" Ben leaned back on the railing that was wide enough to safely sit on.

"Yeah." Rey didn't seem to be paying much attention to him.

"Is something wrong?" Ben reached for her hand but decided against it at the last second.

"I think," Rey started, "I think I'm ready to tell you my secret, if you want to know."

"Only if you feel comfortable telling me."

"Since I already know you're a prince," she slipped a hand into her garment, "and you trust that I won't tell anyone-"

"Prince Solo," a droid interrupted Rey.

Ben clenched his hands into tight fists, "L6, how did you find me?"

"I have been instructed to not reveal that information Your Highness. Now you must come with me," L6-S1 recited.

"I'm not ready to leave," Ben unclenched his fists as he felt Rey place a hand on his arm.

"Ben," she muttered, sounding like she had an idea.

"I'm sorry Sir, but that is not your decision to make," the droid continued, "reinforcements are on their way right now. We had planned ahead in case you tried to escape."

"I think it's safe to jump from here," Rey tugged at Ben's arm, "I hope you can swim."

"What?" Ben directed his attention back to his companion, who had stepped up on top of the railing.

"Are you coming?" Rey held her hand out to him.

Ben didn't take time to think about the possible ramifications of his actions, nor did he hear any of the protests from L6-S1 after Rey spoke to him, he only took her hand and joined her atop the railing. As soon as they leaped from the balcony, Ben knew he had made the right decision.

When they hit the water, Ben held his breath and released Rey's hand. Under the water Ben's vision was blurred, but there was enough light casted from the moons for him to see that Rey had begun sinking lower and lower. He frantically projected himself through the water, reaching for her. After Ben was able to grab ahold of one of Rey's lifeless hands, he mustered up the last of his breath and pressed his mouth to hers, blowing what little air was left into her lungs. The prince wasted no time in bringing the both of them back up to the surface, where he gasped for breath, "Rey!" he had her back pressed against his chest so that her head remained above the water, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I will get us to land." He used all the strength he had in his legs to kick through the water while he held on to his unconscious companion.

After Ben reached a shallow end of the lake, he shifted Rey into a cradled position in his arms as he shuffled through the water. As he made it to the shore, Ben mounted Rey on the wet sand and sat beside her, worried that he had made a terrible mistake, "Rey, please wake up," his voice choked up. The prince's royal training never taught him how to get someone to start breathing again after nearly drowning. "I know you probably don't hear me, but if this the last time I will ever see you, I just want to say thank you. No stranger has ever shown me such genuine kindness like you have," Ben cradled Rey's feeble body, "I'm sorry I got you into this mess, you never deserved this," warm tears pooled into the prince's eyes.

Miraculously, much to Ben's relief, Rey convulsed into a rough coughing fit before she shot out of his hold and spat out the lake water she had inhaled previously, "Ben," she gasped, her voice weak.

The prince impulsively drew Rey into an embrace that effectively displayed his relief that she was alive, burying his face into the crook of her neck, "I thought I lost you," he wept.

He soon felt her gently wrap her arms around him as she continued breathing heavily, "I'm sorry, I thought I would have been able to handle myself in the water. I guess I couldn't." Rey tangled her fingers through Ben's wet hair, "I never told you, but I spent most of my life living alone on a desert planet, where large bodies of water didn't exist, so I never learned to swim."

Ben removed his face from Rey's shoulder, "Is that your big secret?"

"I wish it was, Ben," Rey locked her eyes with Ben's for the first time as she caressed the sides of his face, stroking a thumb under one of his wet eyes, "I also never told you that I'm a Jedi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suppose this was the climax of the tale, I hope you enjoyed this installment. As always, feedback is very much appriciated, please let me know if you think there is anything I can improve on. And I know I keep saying this, but please feel free to message me on tumblr (@poetvaire) should you have any questions.   
> -BC


	5. Part 5

Ben stared at Rey in shock, he had hoped that something else might have followed after she had cupped his face in her hands. _I have been such a fool,_ "Please forgive me," he would have hung his head in shame, had not Rey been directing it at her, "I would have never guessed." The prince remembered hearing about the Jedi from Uncle Luke, about how they were nearly extinct because of what happened so many decades before. Luke was the only one left, but Ben remembered that he hadn't wielded the force in years.

"Forgive you for what?" Rey asked.

"For my actions; I remember learning things about the Jedi, about the code. My grandfather was a Jedi, as was my uncle. But if I remember correctly, the code forbids attachments." Ben covered Rey's hands with his own before removing them from his face, but he didn't let her hands go, "Today and this evening I found myself growing fond of you," Ben confessed, "but I know that any courtship, let alone any reciprocated feelings would be out of the question for you."

"Things have changed Ben. Even though I currently have no relations, I don't abide by that code, there is no Jedi council to condemn me."

"So you would just disregard the code?"

"I have never agreed entirely with the principles it illustrates, and if I gather correctly, since your grandfather was a Jedi, he too must have broken the code, or else you wouldn't be here."

"That's true, but he rarely ever saw his wife, and I was told that he wasn't around during his kids' childhood; his duties as a Jedi were too time-consuming, and he didn't even now where to find his family half the time."

"So then, do you think that the Jedi shouldn't form attachments?"

"Well, as you said, things are different now, I think that if it's possible for a Jedi to have a spouse, or even just someone who cares about them, they should consider their situation and figure out if they can contribute to the relationship as much as their partner wants them to, and vise versa."

"So you think as long as a Jedi isn't tied down by their duties and in close proximity to their partner, a healthy attachment or relationship is possible?"

 _If you're implying that there's a possibility of something more happening between us, then of course,_ "I do."

"Well, me too actually. That has been my stance on the whole attachments perspective ever since I began my Jedi training, even though I had no intention of forming one at the time. However, since I have grown up, I can see myself becoming interested."

 _Is she dropping hints or just telling me these things because I just found out her secret?_ "So you say that you were trained, but I don't understand. I thought all the Jedi were gone, how is this all possible?"

"I have an explanation, but there's not enough time to tell you all of it before we're found here," Rey rose to her feet with the prince in tow, "we must get you back to the palace."

*

Questions flooded through Ben's mind as he ran beside Rey back across the bridge to the mainland: _Who trained her? How did they survive Order 66? How did Rey get to Naboo, and why was she here? What does her lightsaber look like?_

The speeder raced through the city, passing by the park where Rey had found Ben the night before, and where they had parted ways that morning. The prince took note of the route Rey used to get back to the palace, perhaps he would have been able to retrace the path back to the park, and then to the complex where he had slept that previous evening.

"Is anyone following us?" Rey's focus was aimed entirely on the road ahead.

"I don't see anything," Ben scanned the distance behind them.

When they arrived at the palace, both pulled up their hoods as they exited the speeder, which was fortunately hidden in the shadows casted on one side of the palace. Ben led Rey through the garden he had escaped through the night before until he caught sight of a familiar balcony.

"I'm staying in a room on the third floor, up there." He gestured.

"Are you going to climb up then?" Rey held her arms akimbo as she craned her neck to view the balcony, her hood fell from her head.

"I think I will have to," the prince found the tree he had descended to escape. It's wide trunk was difficult to get a grip on, so the prince had only been able to climb down with ease, going up was a more difficult. However, he still made an attempt to scale the tree, which resulted in him loosing his footing and nearly slipping off one of the limbs. But Ben didn't plummet to the ground, no, he only hung in the air, suspended upon nothing.

A few meters away stood Rey, arms outstretched in front of her, palms flexed, eyes closed. It was the first time the prince had seen anyone other than his uncle use the force to levitate anything, "Rey, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you make it back to your quarters without hurting yourself."

"Thank you for not letting me fall," The prince inspected his scraped palms, "but it appears that I have minor cuts on my hands now."

Rey opened her eyes, and with a quick flick of her wrists, she raised Ben higher and higher until he was able to step atop the balcony railing without any further assistance.

Before Ben knew it, Rey had projected herself upward and was seated on the stone top of the rail, "Give me your hands."

 _Don't have to tell me twice,_ Ben stepped in front of her before he placed his hands in hers.

Rey closed her eyes once again, channeling  the force through her body and into the prince's wounds, "There, it never happened."

Ben turned his hands over in awe, the cuts had vanished. "I-I don't know how to repay you for your kindness."

"I wish for nothing in return, your gratitude is enough."

As a display of his gratitude, _and of something else,_ the prince took Rey's hands one last time, "I really enjoyed today, and if you will permit it, I would love to see you again."

"Likewise, I still have much to tell you of my life before I came here."

"I look forward to hearing it, may I send for you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is too soon, perhaps a few days from now would be better."

 _I don't want to wait that long,_ "As you wish."

"But I must go now, I have duties to attend to, and I assume you might owe an explanation to your host of where you have been." Rey squeezed his hands, "Goodnight Ben."

"Goodnight Rey," he pressed his lips to the back of one of her hands, which caused a scarlet hue to erupt upon both of their faces.

Rey pulled away from his gentle grip before she gracefully sailed back down to the ground and into the garden. After pulling her hood back over her head, she disappeared into the night without turning back to see that the prince had been watching her leave the entire time.

Ben made is way back into his bedchamber in a state of serene bliss. Rey's words echoed in his mind: _I still have much to tell you of my life before I came here._ Though her intentions likely didn't surpass anything platonic, Ben looked forward to seeing her again.

The prince peeled off his wet garments before anyone saw him and became suspicious. After he dressed himself in dry clothes, he heard a familiar voice:

"Your Highness, you've returned." Another one of the prince's personal servant droids appeared in his bedchamber.

"Threepio, you look well," the prince made a poor attempt to dissuade the droid from speaking of his former misdeeds.

"The Royal Court has been wondering where you have been all day, and some have even started to think that you were kidnapped."

"No, far from it," the prince chuckled, "I just wanted a day to myself, to become familiar with Naboo. I am an adult you know, capable of making my own choices."

C-3PO ignored the latter part of his master's statement, "And without anyone to accompany you, what if you had been harmed?"

"I assure you that I was safe. There was someone with me almost the entire time, we met shortly after I left the palace. I plan to meet her again soon."

The droid sighed, "Prince Solo, do inform me where you will be next time you venture away on an unfamiliar planet. I wish to not be blamed for knowing nothing of your whereabouts."

"Alright, but in return, I will need your help."

"With what Master?"

"In three days time, I am going to meet with Rey, the lovely young woman who has occupied my thoughts, and I need you to cover for me."

"Your highness, this sounds like a scandalous affair that you are planning. Instead, might I suggest that you inform Queen Tora of your ambitions since you are here as an honorable guest?"

"Of course, I know the queen will understand. She would have married a man with low status, had he not passed away due to illness, so the queen may encourage me in my pursuit."

"Likely yes, but are you sure this young woman is not just an infatuation?"

"I know that I'm more sure about this than anything Threepio. I have never experienced these feelings before." (This was true, in his nine and twenty years, Prince Ben had never pursued anyone, even though he had plenty of opportunities to do so.)

"If you are content with her, I suppose there is nothing I can say or do to stop you from being happy." C-3PO shook his head.

"Indeed you cannot!" The prince exclaimed euphorically, hopeful for the future that was ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers very much for your support and feedback, I hope this last installment was satisfying. I plan to write outtakes of this verse in the future, but for now, this is its own story.   
> Thanks again for reading :)  
> -BC


End file.
